


Fancomic: Marty's Idea

by molamola_K



Category: True Detective
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molamola_K/pseuds/molamola_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a bad idea. But, not a good idea, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancomic: Marty's Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost.  
> The characters don't belong to me.

이 날 이 순간을 위해 러스트가 흰 셔츠를 입고 있었구나 헛흐훡후ㅜㅜㅜㅜ  
하고 진지하게 좋아했던 장면인데 나란 사람 땡벌이나 붓는 사람.  
  
  
   
SNL 앤드류 가필드 편에서 영감을 받아서 폰에서 흘러나오던 노래가 마침 비욘세의 싱글레이디라 음악에 맞춰 춤추며 등장하는 형사들..  
을 그리려다가 그림으로는 움직임의 임팩트가 안 다가와서 포기한 이야기.

This doodle is a piece of dropped idea.  
inspired by this SNL episode: 2:39~  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I add a rough translation to comments page if possible.  
> It might not be a good one though, because my English is limited.  
> Any feedback is welcome. Thank you:)


End file.
